schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Cafeteria
"Lunch is on me!" —Luke Park, the popular kid in school treating his friends lunch The Cafeteria or Canteen is an optional facility that is most of the time available in Azure High. Unlike the Mess Halls(or Commissary), the cafeteria provide a random menu of items purchasable with a lot of simple foods like hot dogs, or maybe some burgers. Thus the fact it is a cafeteria, is it categorized as a 'vendor' or 'hawker' establishment. Preference At time to time, the Azure City Secondary will be visited by multiple numbers of food sellers outside. The most number that the school may have for vendors are 4-6 groups, since the school is big, and they want the hawkers to cover up the large areas. Architecture The location of each stalls and stands are mostly random, and they usually placed in the middle of an open space, like the "Alpha Cafe Grounds". Stalls Each stalls' architecture is based on different vendors. For example; Vino Fornitorite has a stall which has a very large roof/umbrella to grive out large shade and his stall has a distinctive 6 wheels. Stands Stands are architecture promoted by the school's superintendant and supervisor. Most stands are just 10 ft tall(reaching the roof's peak) while porminently 17 ft long x 10 ft wide in U-shape structure. Shop Shop's arhcitecture are a complete copy of most stores especially "Company-ed" ones. There are 2 shops in Azure High. Both of them are structured in a square area. They are 15 ft tall, 22 ft long and 22 ft wide. The shops appearance take form of a mediocre, plain room with a wide entrance gate. The walls are made from 70% ironwood and 30% other concrite+wooden materials. They are painted white with a single, large blue horizontal stripe in the middle. The floors are made from complete 100% ironwood, slickly painted with shellac to make it smooth. The ceilings however, are made from pure conrite with wooden support pillars since the shops are below certain classes Infrastructure Each architecture has their own basis of trades. Azure High is one big school, so they create a vendor system to manage the lunchtime system. Stalls Here, the students may buy up as many food as they want. The vendor are always informed to prepare a diverse selection, mostly varies on the type, calori level and the nationality of it(most of the time). They sometimes provide their own traditional foods and drinks. Stands Quite different from stalls, the vendors at stands usually have similar variety of food over time. The types, sort and brand of the stock is affected by the students who came along with a purchase. Since the vendors mostly left the food in the containment fridge inside the stand, only several do they sells other varieties Shops The shop is much more popular than the stalls and stands. It have restaurant-like facilities like tables, chairs, and even some toilets. Although the shop always provide the most maximum number of stock items, they only change varieties every fortnights. They also provides fresh food items like breads, and most of their items are cool or hot drinks, some crackers or biscuits and candies. Interface Some vendors brings along their stalls, while others prefers using the prepared stands or shops by the school. The vendors may be sick, and can't come to school, so most of them have subtitudes. Stalls >Stalls usually has the most minimum variety of selections. But they are the most prominet kind of vendors to sell a lot of varieties. Any character may also use the following action on the menu: *Buy *Talk *Assists Stands >The stands usually best for students who had been carving for a certain type of food, since the stand always prepare consecutive stock items. Any character may also use the following actions on the menu: *Buy *Talk *Check stock (available after befriending the vendor) *Assists Shop >Shops are always visited by the students. They have the largest selection of stocks, but rarely changes the varieties. Any character may check on the merchandise while also use the following actions on the menu: *Buy *Talk *Answer Daily Survey *Assists Trivia *It is quite natural for schools to have shops(such as a kiosk or a small stand by the school), but having multiple vendors at once may result in favortism. But Azure High rarely get that kind of complaint since they school has so many students to pick on any vendor their want. *The Alpha Cafe Grounds, the vendors and the feature in which the character may help them is a complete based-off from "Vitorious: Hollywood Arts Debut" game from the NDS platform. The Alpha Cafe Grounds is based from the 'Alphalts Cafe' area in which the students hang out on recess. Category:Location Category:Scene Category:Location Category:Scene Category:Locations